


That's How You Know

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

"I believe that you'll know when he/she is the one when they accept you. They will accept what you believe are your flaws, they will accept the fact that you curl up on your bed in your fuzziest blanket, listening to Christmas music despite the fact that it's August - just because it's what will make you happy. They'll accept your independent mind, they'll accept how you dress, they'll accept your idea of who you want to be when you are older, they'll accept you. In fact, they'll encourage it. Because it's who you are. And he/she will love you. That's how you'll know."

Katie's voice cracks slightly on the last words, her smile soft as she glances at John. He has left this here for her, somehow knowing that she needed to see it, that she needed to know how he felt about her. He has done this before but he has never done this so perfectly, or so sweetly. He can't help but smile as he settles beside her, letting her curl against him. He doesn't need to speak to know what she's thinking, he never has needed to speak. The two share a long look, then she smiles and pulls him closer, kissing him. 

"You always know what I need..."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles softly, kissing him again. 

"My John."

His smile softens even as he moves to stroke her cheek. 

"My Katie."


End file.
